David Ault
About David Ault '''is a narrator on The Nosleep Podcast. He made his debut in S4E08's "Still Waters". Main character narrations are bolded. Appearances * '''Season 4 ** Episode 8 *** "Still Waters" ** Episode 10 *** "The Divorce Papers" ** Episode 15: Halloween 2014 *** "The End of All Hallow's Eve" ** Bonus Episode #1: Halloween 2014 *** "A Halloween Partnership" ** Episode 18 *** "Tug" ** Episode 21: Christmas 2014 *** "A Little Extra Christmas Money" *** "The Advent Calendar" ** Episode 22 *** "Abandoned Bases" ** Episode 23 *** "The Gossip" ** Episode 24 *** "Martellato" ** Episode 25 *** "Copper Canyon" * Season 5 ** Episode 4 *** "Scarecrow" ** Episode 7 *** [["Salt in the Dark River"|'"Salt in the Dark River"']] ** Episode 9 *** "0600 Stockport" ** Episode 10 *** "The Baby-Fruit Tree in Bleacher's Woods" ** Episode 11 *** "The Sealed Building" ** Episode 13 *** "My Wife Cooked Me Dinner" ** Episode 14 *** "Strange Things" ** Episode 16 *** "The Ant King" ** Episode 17 *** "From Hell, You Must Entertain Heaven" ** Episode 18 *** "Bianca" ** Episode 21 *** "Why I Nailed Shut My Cat Flap" ** Bonus Episode #5: Old Time Radio, Vol. 1 ** Bonus Episode #6: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 3 * Season 6 ** Episode 1 *** "Missing" ** Episode 2 *** "One Bad Case of Pinkeye" ** Episode 4 *** "The Spare Room" ** Episode 5 *** "Manufacturer Recall" *** "I Was Born an Ill Omen" ** Episode 6: Halloween 2015 *** "89.1" ** Bonus Episode #2: Halloween 2015 *** "Stories for My Daughter" ** Episode 9 *** "Sleepless" ** Episode 10 *** "They Told Me to Stay Out of the Basement" ** Episode 11 *** "Sleep Scientist" ** Episode 13: Christmas 2015 *** "All Children Look the Same" *** "Silent Night" ** Episode 14 *** "Hotel Necessity" ** Episode 15 *** "They Move Through the Trains" ** Episode 16 *** "Is There Life After Death?" ** Episode 17 *** "The Journal of Soul Selling" ** Episode 18 *** "My Grandmother's Doll" ** Episode 19 *** "The Codex" ** Episode 20 *** "I Loved Her" ** Episode 21 *** "Paper Girl" ** Episode 22 *** "Don't Touch That Dial" ** Episode 23 *** "Shambles" ** Episode 25 *** "Better Days" ** Bonus Episode #3: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 2 * Season 7 ** Episode 1 *** [["The Tall Dog"|'"The Tall Dog"']] ** Episode 2 *** [["The Pocket Watch"|'"The Pocket Watch"']] *** "An Internet Mystery" ** Episode 3 *** "Tampon Recall" ** Episode 4 *** "The Lighthouse Boy" ** Episode 5 *** "A Seaside British Pub" ** Episode 6 *** "The Proposition" ** Episode 7 *** "Bilderberg Road" *** "The 1%: Part 4" ** Episode 9 *** "Purity Falls" ** Episode 10: 5th Anniversary *** The Black Paths of Sheol" *** "Is Anyone Else Feeling Thirsty?" ** Episode 11 *** "Placement" ** Episode 12 *** "The Djinn Bottle" ** Episode 13 *** "The Morozova Gift" ** Episode 14 *** [["Molly Malone and her Keyhole Tattoo"|'"Molly Malone and her Keyhole Tattoo"']] ** Episode 15 *** "Bounce" ** Episode 16 *** "Miss Marni's Teahouse" ** Episode 19 *** "The Banishment of Jeremiah Hart" ** Episode 20 *** "Continuity and Equilibrium" ** Episode 21 *** "Cubicle Farm" ** Episode 22 *** "I Shouldn't Have Called an Exorcist" ** Episode 24 *** "The Burning House" ** Bonus Episode #2: Sudden Shocking, Vol. 5 ** Bonus Episode #4 *** "Stranded on Lake Michigan" * Season 8 ** Episode 2 *** "Diary of a Woman with Cataplexy" ** Episode 4: Halloween 2016 *** "The Dancing Dead" ** Bonus Episode #1: Halloween 2016 *** "The Seed of Allhallowtide" ** Episode 5 *** "We Call Them Flesh Clowns" ** Episode 8 *** "The Little People" ** Episode 10 *** "Pyramid of the Dead" ** Episode 11: Christmas 2016 *** "Countdown to Christmas" ** Episode 12 *** "My Friend Found a Manuscript" ** Episode 13 *** "Haggard's Peak" ** Episode 15 *** "Two Facts You Should Probably Know" ** Episode 16 *** "Death Seemed Different When We Were Young" ** Season 8 Bonus Episode #2: Live in NYC *** "From a Watery Grave" ** Episode 21 *** "The Open Place in Cambodia" ** Episode 22 *** "The Ringing in My Ear" ** Episode 23 *** "The Reason I Don't Do Cold Readings Anymore" ** Episode 24 *** "Every Drug Takes Something" ** Episode 25 *** "My Dad Finally Told Me What Happened That Day" ** Season 8 Bonus Episode #4: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 6 ** Season 8 Bonus Episode #5: Old Time Radio, Vol. 4 *** "And the Abyss Stared Back" * Season 9 ** Episode 2 *** "The Glaring Man" ** Episode 3 *** "Word and Color" ** Episode 4 *** "Feed Them, Leave Them, or Free Them" **'Episode 10' ***'"Burn"' **'Episode 14' ***'"Old Maggie's Pool"' **'Episode 15' ***'"I Bought a Murder House"' **'Episode 16' ***"I First Met the Devil When I Was Eight Years Old" **'Episode 17' ***"The Tunnels" **'Episode 19' ***"The Proposition" **'Episode 22' ***'"Atonement for Water"' **'Episode 25' ***"The Hidden Webpage" **'Bonus Episode #1: Halloween 2017 (Free Version)' ***"Voices" **'Bonus Episode #2: Halloween 2017' ***'"The Viewing"' **'Bonus Episode #4: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 7' *'Season 10' **'Episode 2' ***"Duplex" **'Episode 3' ***'"Wade's Waiting Room"' **'Episode 5' ***"Esther" **'Bonus Episode #1: 2017 'British Christmas'' ***'"Carve and Colour"' ***"Coming Home for Christmas" ***'"An Opening at Christmas"' ***"She" **'Episode 7: Christmas 2017' ***"The Carolers" **'Episode 8' ***'"The Whispering Forest"' **'Episode 10' ***'"Aunt Alma's House"' **'Episode 11' ***"His Life's Work" **'Episode 12' ***"He Who Listens for Wishes" ***"A Gift in the Dark" **'Episode 13' ***"The Little Man" **'Bonus Episode #3: Live in Chicago' ***"Seeing Sights" ***"Escape the Black Farm" ***"Piper" **'Episode 19' ***"The Eastwoods" **'Bonus Episode #4' ***"Escape the Dungeon" **'Episode 20' ***"Russian Ice Roads" ***"The Path Through Lower Fell" **'Episode 21' ***"A High-Stakes Game" **'Episode 22' ***'"The Wormhole Past Jupiter"' **'Episode 24' ***"Exodus of the Damned" **'Episode 25' ***"Return to a Seaside British Pub" **'Bonus Episode #5: Old Time Radio, Vol. 6' ***"The Mark of Markus Hellfire" ***"The Audition" ***"There's Something in Room 306" **'Bonus Episode #6: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 8' ***'"The Water Was Rising"' *'Season 11' **'Episode 2' ***'"The Name Eater"' **'Bonus Episode #2: 7th Anniversary' ***'"I Save Children From Accidents"' ***"A Birthday Cake for Brian" ***"Containment" ***'"Budget Cuts"' ***'"It's My Party"' **'Episode 5' ***'"Transformation Tuesday"' **'Episode 8' ***"Effects Vary" **'Episode 9' ***"The Trees Are Not What They Seem" **'Episode 14' ***'"The Box"' **'Episode 15' ***"Welcome to Mister Smiley’s Happy World Theme Park and Fun Land" **'Episode 17' ***"The Mystery of William Wilson" **'Episode 18' ***[["Perfect"|'"Perfect"']] **'Episode 19' ***'"Fear of Flying"' **'Episode 21' ***"The Tappan Zee Bridge" **'Episode 22: Halloween 2018' ***'"I am Ghost"' **'Episode 23' ***"The Summer Solstice" **'Episode 24' ***"Till Childhood's End" **'Episode 25' ***"The Public Domain" **'Bonus Episode #4: Old Time Radio, Vol. 7' ***'"Chester's Last Wish"' ***"Here Be Monsters" ***'"Victor's VHS Vault"' **'Bonus Episode #5: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 9' ***'"Stay Down, Nellie"' ***"The Girl in the Barn" *'Season 12' **'Bonus Episode #1' ***"The Bull Skull" **'Episode 1' ***'"Never Use Cheat Codes on a Ouija Board"'